Oh my, see ! What a grinchy Grinch story !
by Ben l'hyene
Summary: The Grinch's life was quite sad. Why does he hate Christmas and Whos ? Why does he live on the Mt Crumpit ? Why is he Grumpy ? Why is he that strange ? It concerns the Grinch from the book and the cartoons, not from the movie. But there will be characters named after Ron Howard's movie chars. M for somes others chapters.
1. Prologue

_**On a speck on a flower on the Mt Nool,  
There is life, and no ! I am not a fool !  
"But we know Whoville", you'd tell me.  
But this is not the same story...  
You know **__How the Grinch stole Christmas__**, dontcha ?  
Well, here is the story of this poor, grinchy fella.**_

All the story began in a town called Grinchville.  
A beautiful town, but not as much as Whoville.  
Here live the Grinches. They are taller, and live longer, than the Whos.  
Also, all the genders don't need go wear clothes or shoes.  
Grinches are only green, grey or blue,  
And they like parties and joy, like Whos, too !

But Herbert Grinch was an evil one.  
For him, bad, mean things were fun.  
_  
At the Grinch Maternity Hospital...  
_  
**A nurse :** Mr Grinch ? Congratulations. You are the proud father of a beautiful little boy !

**Herbert : **A BOY ! _(A boy ! A heir ! Perfeeeect ! If it were a girl, I'd have run away...)_

Herbert, who was sitten next to 2 stressed daddies-to-be, put out the cigarette in an ashtray and got up from his chair, with a satisfied smile, as he went calmly to the room. He looked inside, and in a birthing bed was his wife, Clarnella Grinch. She looked tired, panting, with her hair and fur in a real mess, but she was very happy and peaceful ; in her harms she was holding a purple towel where was peacefully sleeping a tiny little fella... The new mom immediatly loved him ; she tenderly smiled at the baby ; then she turned, merry, to her husband.

**Clarnella : **Oh, hello, Herbert !... Come in, come in ! Say hello to your son !...

Herbert glanced at the tiny green furball with a DGAF look on his face.

**Clarnella : **Would you like to hold him ?

The new dad looked up and down his spouse and looked at his long, thin claws-fingers.

**Herbert : **Pah ! No way ! Hugs are for girls ! I have my pride.

Clarnella lost her smile and and stared, offended and bored by his attitude since some months, her spouse.

**Clarnella : **Hum. And... Do you have a suggestion for his name ?

**Herbert : **Yes, Clarnella. I've already sent it to the Grinch Town council.

**Clarnella : **What ?!

**Hebert : **He has none. He only has his surname. His name is "Grinch".

**Clarnella : **WHAT !?

Clarnella was really annoyed and angry at her husband's attitude. Why ? Why was he a gentleman before the wedding and suddently became a jerk when she told him she was pregnant ? She started, since some months, to lose her love for him.

**Clarnella : **Are you nuts ?! How could you do that to him ?! And you told me nothing ! And you told the Grinch Town council even before his birth ! When I was in labor !

**Herbert : **Clarnella, names are not important. We only need them to be different. And I think our baby will be unique in the world. So he doesn't need one. _(The truth is I totally don't care. He's just my tool-to-be.)_

It was too much for Clarnella. Now, because of this, she did lose her love for him and exploded in anger. She pointed the door.

**Clarnella : **All I know is that all the others kids will think he is different ! BUZZ OFF !

Herbert got annoyed by this woman. After a silent moment, her turned away and walked to the door.

**Herbert : **... Very well. But Grinch is mine too.

**_2 days later, they divorced.  
Clarnella got her maiden name back, Rose Grinch instead of Grinch, simply.  
She felt Herbert did not like the baby.  
And it was the feeling she hated the most !_**

Grinch lived with his mother and sometimes with his father,  
But Herbert did not like his son... He was still looking after  
Him, to be away from his mama,  
Because he needed him for his wonderful, awful idea...

* * *

I swear, there's no "swag" in the title.

One day, true Seuss fans. One day, there won't be any _The Lorax _movie fandom here ; it will have its own movie section, and it'll let us be. Let's pray.


	2. Chapter 1

_8 years later..._

Some noise came from Mrs Clarnella Rose Grinch's house. From her bathroom. Like a quarrel.

**Grinch :** But mama ! Stop !

**Clarnella :** Grinch, don't shake yourself !

Grinch's young famale dog, Maxence, was sleeping next to the bathroom. She seemed to be used of this kind of childish tantrum. Clarnella was indeed trying to brush her son's teeth, thing he hated. She finaly did it.

**Grinch :** I hate brushing my teeth.

**Clarnella :** Don't make the things uneasier than they are, young man.

She finished. He immediatly spat everything in the washbasin.

**Clarnella :** That looks boring, yes, but if you keep brushing them, they'll be white and shiny, and you'll have a pretty smile.

Grinch stretched his cheek with his finger to show his teeth, rotten as if they've never been washed.

**Grinch :** Oh, really ? So explain me why are they ugly since I have ones ?! I brush, and I brush, and I brush, and they're still rotten.

It was indeed a mystery for the family and the dentist. Also, his head wasn't screwed on the just right. He could turn it 360 degrees.

**Grinch :** I wanna stop, I'm fed up ! Brushing teeth sucks ! When I'll be big, I'll never brush them ! There'll be bugs in my smile ! And I'll take a bath only once a month !

**Clarnella :** Griiiiinch...

Grinch's fur was grass green, or fluorescent green. He couldn't wait to get a fur collar, like all the Grinches at the puberty. His hair was the same color, and his 3-spiked lock was almost as big as his head and a little bit hiding his eyes. His nose was darker. His eyebrows were black and a little thick, and his eyes were blood red, with canary yellow sclerotics. Grinch was 8 since August (and for now, the story is taking place in September), but he was very small, tiny. It was by his father's side ; first they are small, but then they grow tall : he had to stand on a stool to spat in the washbasin !  
Clarnella's fur was cornflower blue, her blue fur collar combed so as to make it looked like a shirt collar, and her hair was grey, since her birth. Twisted into a bun, and with her square-shaped glasses (she wore them since the previous year), she looked like an old woman. Her eyes were blue and her nose grey.

**Clarnella : **Hurry up, now. Your father is nearly there.

Grinch's expression turned from angry to scared.

**Grinch : **FATHER !? But mama, I don't want father to teach me anymore...

**Clarnella : **Oh ? And why, son ?

**Grinch : **I fear him... When I don't know my lesson, he yells at me...

Clarnella took her small child by the shoulder, with her long, thin fingers.

**Clarnella : **Son... It was nice from him to accept to teach you. You don't need to go to school, and although he teaches you only 3 times a week, you've learnt more than the others children !... _(But he doesn't have the right to be mad at you. What a jerk.)_

He smiled shily.

**Grinch : **But I'd like to go to school !...

**Clarnella : **! Rea-... lly ? It's rare, from a child...

**Grinch : **I want to see how does a school look like, and I don't know others children. I wanna have a friend !

Clarnella smiled tenderly.

**Clarnella : **I uerstand.I thought it was a good idea because your granny did the same thing to your father, but... Fine.

**Grinch : **REALLY ?!

**Clarnella : **Yes, you grow up, you need to make friends of your age. *she looked at Maxence wh just woke up* And of your species.

**Grinch : **Oh, thank you so much ! I love you, mama !

**Clarnella : **I love you more, my dear.

They hugged. Maxence sighed at this heart-warming sight. She was a basset, with brown ears and eyes, black nose and flesh-colored fur.  
Suddently, somebody knocked at the door.

**Grinch : **Oh no !...

Clarnella went to open the door. She wasn't really happy, seemed annoyed.

**Clarnella : **Oh, hello, Hebert...

**Herbert : **Hello, Clarnella... Since this granny haircut, eh ?

**Clarnella : **_(Don't punch him... Don't punch him... Don't punch him... Don't...)_

Grinch sweated nervously and shook in fear. Herbert bent over him, looking threatening, knowing and loving the fact his son feared him and grinned.

**Herbert : **Hello, my boy...

**Grinch : **H-hello, father...

Herbert didn't want a brat to call him "papa". He didn't really like "father" neither, he wanted "mr Grinch", but Clarnella wouldn't agree.  
Herbert's fur was marsh green, his fur collar dark green (looking a little like Kermit's necklace XD) and his nose brown. He had a small 3-spiked lock on the top of his skull, black and a little thick eyebrows, with green eyes and orange sclerotics.

**Herbert : **Are you ready for your maths lesson ? I hope you learnt carfully, or...

**Clarnella : **Oh, Herbert ! Sorry for interrupting you, but Grinch wants to go to school.

**Herbert : **What ?!

**Carnella : **Apparently, our son wants to go to school.

**Herbert : **And why ? I teach him well, right ?

**Clarnella : **Yes, but he needs friends. _(And a teacher who doesn't yell at him.)_

**Herbert : **Friends are useless.

**Grinch : **But I...

**Herbert : **Shut up !

**Clarnella : **DON'T EVEN TALK TO HIM THIS WAY ! He'll go to school tomorrow ! We are in September, and the start of the new school year was just some days ago. He wouldn't be late in the course of study.

Herbert didn't care of society and wanted his son to be not really known, so he didn't want him to go to socialize, for his plan. Plus he was almost ready... But he didn't want Clarnella to have doubts.

**Herbert : **Ugh, fine ! But he'll go to 2nd year of primary school instead of 3rd. He needs to adapt himself in the course of study. A class at kid of the same age's level would be too... brutal for him. _(The truth is he'll never be really accepted and he will want to stop. Because of his age, because of his strange defects...)_

**Grinch : **GREAT ! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU !

**Herbert : **EW ! Don't touch me, I hate hugs !

**Clarnella : **Thank you a lot, Herbert ! I'll talk to the Grinch school this afternoon. He'll go tomorrow.

**Grinch : **YEAH !

Maxence, happy to see him happy, came and played with him.

**Herbert** **: **Do I still teach him today, for the last time ?

**Clarnella : **Grinch, you choose ! Answer your father, son.

Grinch stopped to play with his dog. He looked up, and saw his threatening father. He shook.

**Grinch : **Eeer... Of course !...

Herbert grinned.


	3. Chapter 2

The next day, Clarnella accompanyied Grinch just for his first school day. He was very happy yet nervous ; he was very shy. In the school playground, she kissed him on the forehead.

**Grinch : **Mamaaaaa, not in front of the others...

**Clarnella : **Have a nice day, my dear. I'm proud of you.

She left him. The bell rang, Grinch entered the building. He was stressed to see that much children ! But he was lost, he didn't know where to go. This is when an adult female Grinch came to him.

**The teacher : **Hi, little guy !

**Grinch : **H- I mean, good morning, madam.

**The teacher : **Aw, you're polite, it's adorable ! You must be mrs Rose Grinch's son, aren't you ?

**Grinch : **I-I am...

**The teacher : **Aw, don't blush, don't be shy ! Welcome to the Grinch school ! I am ms Grinchterberry, your teacher. Follow me, little dude.

**Ms Grinchterberry : **Good morning, class !

**Class : **Good morning, miss !

**Ms Grinchterberry : **I'm going to introduce your new classmate to you all. He is one-year-oldr than you, and it's the first he goes to school. His father used to teach him at home *a child muttered "He lucky."*. So be nice to him. Say hello, little fella !

Everybody looked at him. Some pupils exlaimed "Wow ! How tiny !", others "Are you sure he's older ?" Grinch was already nervous and red-cheeked. But these remarks made him blush and stress more, and he hid behind the teacher, holding tight his school bag against his body. Some kids giggled. She moved away. 3 girls of the class stared at him with a little smile. He was cute !

**Ms Grinchterberry : **Don't be scared. Come on. Say hello.

Instead of saying hello, he shily smiled, showing his teeth. He unfortunately forgot how ugly they were. All the kids, even the 3 girls, exlaimed by "EEEEWWW !"'s. Just one of the girls of the trio, once the shock was passed, stared at him again, but with curiosity. Grinch immediatly shut his mouth up and he blushed brighter, shameful.

**Ms Grinchterberry : **Quiet ! Nobody's perfect. So what's your name ? Apparently, there were an error when my list was printed, and there's only your surname, "Grinch". Lovely, like our species !

**Grinch :** I-I have no first name... I'm... I'm just "Grinch"...

The kids laughed. Some of them even called him "Loser", and some others added "It must be your first name !" They all laughed except the little girl who was staring at him, curious. She turned at her classmates, angry.

**Ms Grinchterberry : **QUIET ! It's not funny ! Oh... It's... original ?... Never mind. Join your classmates, find a desk.

Grinch, intimidated as hell, passed through the others kids, looking at him with mockery. And one of them tripped him ! He fell on the floor with a little scream and everybody laughed. All except the girl.

**The little girl and ms Grinchterberry : **AUGUSTUS !

**Ms Grinchterberry : **The mayor's son or not, you'll have got an hour's detention !

Grinch got up uneasily, and looked, sad, shameful and surprised, at the child who did this. Augustus May Who was blue, and his hair, ridiculously combed in a... curly moustache ?... was brown. His eyebrows were thick and black, his nose red and his eyes yellow. He was wearing a white bow tie. He smirked with satisfaction at our poor little Grinch. Grinch kept walking through the desk. He was THAT truly school ?! Suddently, a small "Psst !" drew his attention. The little girl.

**The little girl : **If you want you can sit next to me !

**Another little girl : **What ? Are you sure ? He is odd !

**The little girl : **Junie, you agree with me he's cute ! Except the teeth... Plus, he's sad. I have comfort him.

Grinch hesitated. Ugh, a girl !... He'd have preferred a boy ! But oh well. It was just for the seat. He didn't need to befriend her. He sat and, grumpy, offended, sad, disappointed, he ignored her and took his exercice book.


	4. Chapter 3

It was a bad first morning for the poor Grinch. Everybody laughed at him. Especially that Augustus. This brat even threw on his head some pens ! And the fact he happened to be a very good pupil, serious and smart didn't do the things better. Now, they called him "nerd" and "egghead".  
At the break, he was alone. If we don't count Augustus and his friend, Glee Grinchbris, a grey-blue-fured kid with Augustus' haircut and hair color, black eyes and pink nose, who threw him in the bin. The little girl looked at the victim with pity. Contrary to what Junie O'me said, she walked to him with a smile. He was pouting in a corner, sitting.

**The girl : **Hi !

**Grinch : **Hm. Hi.

**The girl : **I'm sorry for what they did to you. They are stupid.

**Grinch : **Hmf.

**The girl : **So, you are older ?

**Grinch : **Look, I've just spent the worst moments of my life so I'd like to stay alone.

The girl, still surprised, walked away. She knew he wouldn't be that happy after what happened to him. She was meadow green, with blonde hair combed in 2 plaits, as long as her body. Her doe-eyes were grass green, like his fur, with yellow sclerotics, and her nose was pink.  
Noon. Lunchtime. He had spent an awful morning. He was drepressed, humiliated. While all the children went to the canteen, he stayed in the class corner. Ms Grinchterberry was worried.

**Ms Ginchterberry : **Are you hungry, Grinch ?

**Grinch : **No...

When she left the class, she saw the girl, talking with Junie and the other one, Ginger Grincher. The teacher saw she tried to socialize with him, so she asked her if she would convince to come for eating something. Of course, she answered "Yes !"

**Ginger : **Are you sure ?!

**The girl : **They were so mean to him.

She entered the empty room, he was at its back, all curled up. She approached him with a kind smile.

**The girl : **Hi ! Wanna see me ?

**Grinch : **You again ?! Why're you following me ?

**The girl : **You look alone. I'd like to know more about you.

Ugh, a girl !... Why wasn't she a boy ? They would talk about sport or something like that, she'll only have dolls and babies in her mind !...

**Grinch : **I like to be alone.

**The girl : **You liar, you look sad.

He frowned sadly.

**The girl : **Would you come to the canteed ? We'll talk.

**Grinch : **No, thank you, I'm not hungry.

**The girl : **Wow, what a liar ! Come, we'd be friends !

Great... Having a GIRL as first grinchy friend... He had Maxence, his dog, now he'd have like a boy ! And Maxence didn't talk about pink. She didn't talk at all ! But on the other hand.. He wanted a friend so much...

**Grinch : **Hmf, fine, I'm coming !...

**The girl : **Yes !

At the canteen, they sat next to eachother, at a table where there was nobody. On the menu : steak with rotten carrots, and bad banana. Yes, Grinches are able to eat garbages, and they like them most of the time.

**The girl : **So you are 8 ?

**Grinch : **Yup.

**The girl : **But you're tinier than us, it's cute !

He got offended.

**Grinch : **I'm not cute, I'm a man ! And I may be tiny, bu when I'll be big, I'll be tall ! It's by father's side.

**The girl : **Okay, sorry. Wow, at class, you were so smart ! How ?

**Grinch : **He he, thank you. My father taught me a lot.

**The girl : **Wow, you must love your father.

He frowned.

**Grinch : **Hum, not so much, he is not really kind... Ahem, so, what's your name ?

**The girl : **I'm Martha ! Martha May Grinch !

**Grinch : **M-May Grinch ? You are Augustus' sister ?

**Martha : **Nope, his cousin. And I hate him too, don't worry. Say, why are your teeth that ugly ? Don't be angry, it's just an innocent question.

**Grinch : **I dunno, actually. I'm made this way. I brush them, but they are still yellow and bent. I can also turn my head a lot.

**Martha : **What do you mean ?

With a proud smile, he turned his neck like _The Exorcist_. Martha jumped in fear, but then laughed.

**Martha : **Myyyy, amazing ! How do you do that ?

**Grinch : **I'm just born this way.

**Martha : **Cooool ! And... What's for the name ?

**Grinch : **My mother told me my father made a bad trick.

**Martha : **Oh.

The bell rang. School started again. At class, they sat, and this time, Grinch wasn't annoyed to be there. No, this girl wasn't cheesy. She was kind. He started to like her.

**Martha : **Grinch ?

**Grinch : **Yes ?

**Martha : **I'm sure we'll be good friends.

He smiled.

**Grinch : **Yes. Yes I'm sure too.


End file.
